Can Love Be Withheld
by ClarinetChica09
Summary: What happens when Maddie and Zack start to date, and the staff doesn't know....I took away authors notes.. so if you can't leave a review for the last chapter just sign in annoymously and u can use ur pen name.. i dont know if ill finish this story.. as i
1. The Beginning of a Relationship

Disclamier: I dont own the Suite Life of Zack or Cody, or anything form it disney does

Maddie Fitzpatrick stood over the candy counter waiting for some hotel guest to come and buy some form of candy or magazines, or normally for London to come down from her suite upstairs to try and get Maddie to go shopping with her or to go attend one of her classes at the University of Massachusetts, which some how was never. But today however she was waiting for her new boyfriend to come down from upstairs, and as the seconds on the clock couldn't go fast enough she began to dream about how they had gotten together last night.

_It was 7:30, and Maddie entered the Prom she had promised Zack she would attend with him 5 years ago. She wore a pink Grecian style dress London had found, and insisted she wore it. Maddie entered looking for Zack, when all of a sudden someone tapped her back. "Zack?" she questioned as she turned around, "How you doing sweet thang?" he asked what he always said to her. " Thanks for coming Maddie." He added. She smiled, she didn't feel any bit awkward about it, in fact she smiled and laughed. As she thought to herself could I really be flirting with him, I mean its Zack, but her thoughts were interrupted by Zack asking her to dance. She graciously accepted. It reminded her of when he had taught her to dance for her prom. She never noticed how manly he had become until now. His high-pitched voice had disappeared. He was such a divine dancer. He had grown 2 inches taller than her, and he looked down at her as they dance. Maddie grew somewhat aware, as her spine started to tingle. She was starting to fall for him. However, at the same moment Zack wanted to kiss her, she sensed this and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She didn't know what to do should she kiss him back or not. Somehow, her body took over and she kissed him back. Before, she knew it she was initiating a harder and more passionate kiss. Zack started to hit her lips asking her for entrance, she wasn't sure what to do so didn't do anything. He began to get more impatient, and pushed harder, she found herself moaning and let him in, as their tongues swirled around in each others mouth she realized she needed him and it was than she broke away for air. "Zack" she started, before he kissed her. She pulled away, "Zack I think this is wrong." He responded by saying, "Follow your heart and me" as he pulled her away, she couldn't resist him. She followed him to get their pictures taken. They walked out the doors of the Tipton to go eat as Zack asked her a question, "Maddie, follow your heart." "Do you want to be with me?" she stood in shock, when she realized she did, "Yes, I do." He let out a smile. " Madeline Fitzpatrick will you be my girl friend?" he asked her. "Yes, I will" she responded._

She was interrupted as the bell on her table rang. " MADDIE!" it yelled, "MADDIE!" "Yea she replied." When she saw him. He was 6 feet tall, with dirty blond hair, and was wearing jeans, a Hollister shirt, and flip-flops. "Zack" she said as he kissed her. They turned around so that the back of his head was facing towards the elevator. At that very moment, no one other than London Tipton stepped out of the elevator in shock.

Review, Im hoping it will get better. I wrote the story differently, but i think the flash backs might make it easier.


	2. Isn't that Your boyfriend

Story: Can Love Be Withheld

Author: ClarinetChica2009, What happens when Maddie and Zack start to date, at his prom. But what happens when they decide not to tell the hotel staff or his mother, and they want to find out who was seen kissing Maddie?

Genre: Humor/Romance/Comedy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' Disney does, and who knows if I did I might have turned into London )! (Sorry, if this offends some of you. Just so you know I love London's character) and for this chapter I don't own Ugg Boots Australia, The Notebook, Wet Seal, Claire's, Abercrombie and Fitch or Hollister.

Authors Note: Hey Guys, I changed the way the top and bottom will read now. I hope it looks better. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and if you haven't and are reading this please, my goal is 5 reviews a chapter I had four this time so thanks guys! I also need to know if anyone knows If you do an M rated scene/flashback, can you say and warn the people and do an M rated chapter or not? My story can be seen without it, so I'm not sure. I might not do it. I really want to though, I have seen people do it before and no one has done it yet. I want my readers opinions though, so if you will oppose it than tell me if not it might come up in the next chapter. I also accept Anonymous Reviews, so if you don't have an account and are reading this thanks. I also added a main character section, which will help you with what has happened with the main characters in 5 years. I will also add a character profile to the bottom of each chapter where the new character is introduced, and once every 3 new characters are introduced, it will be added to the main page. Also consider giving me how you would lay out the next part, I enjoy helping you be incorporated into my stories like on other boards. But for now on with the story:

_**Previously on The Suite Life: **_She was interrupted as the bell on her table rang. " MADDIE!" it yelled, "MADDIE!" "Yea" she replied." When she saw him. He was 6 feet tall, with dirty blond hair, and was wearing jeans, a Hollister shirt, and flip-flops. "Zack" she said as he kissed her. They turned around so that the back of his head was facing towards the elevator. At that very moment, no one other than London Tipton stepped out of the elevator in shock.

London looked at them who was this tall, blonde boy who Maddie was kissing, how come Maddie had a boyfriend, and she hadn't told her she thought they were best friends. It could be Lance she thought to herself. He was somewhat casual and nice; in fact, she hadn't seen a guy look as hot as him in Hollister, since well the Hollister model himself. She was about to go towards the Candy Counter when she heard, "London?" a female voice asked. London turned around she saw someone with a familiar face.

As the girl started to enter the lobby and walked towards her London looked over at the girl who had just cried her and name and started to evaluate her. She was somewhat tall at least 5 feet 8 inches. Gorgeous blonde hair that went below her shoulders however, it laid towards the middle of her back more than her shoulders, it was crimped and curled so that it was somewhat wavy, in what was considered loose mermaid curls. She had beautiful ocean-blue colored eyes that were big not too big but fit her face. They were the kind when someone else was to look into them their soul might spill to her regardless if she wanted them to. The girl also wore a long sleeved crimson red Hollister shirt with a white-laced camisole under it. A short jean skirt with fringe on the end with silver weaved belt that lay on her hips over the skirt. They belt contained glitter and stars meshed into the normal silver and glittering silver weaves, London realized she had seen the belt at Wet Seal. The girls feet were adorned with tall sand colored Ugg Boots that ended three inches below her knees. Underneath the boots, she sported red with many multi colored striped socks that brought out the color and accent in the shirt. " London is that you?" the voice asked again. "Kristin?" London asked curiously. "Yea" the voice replied. London and Kristin started to scream and this is what broke Maddie and Zack from their kiss.

Squirming around frantically after hearing a familiar scream Maddie saw her roommate had entered the Tipton. "Zack! Take off your shirt!" she said eagerly "What!" he exclaimed to her "Take off your shirt, and flip-flops, pull your pants down to below your boxers. Give me your belt." She finished. "Why are we getting our groove on?" he asked her. "No!" she exclaimed, "It's my roommate! Kristin won't remember you from last night, trust me, she's too big of a slut, and if she can remember hit on her, and London for that matter, I don't care no one is going to know about us." Maddie started to think back to when her relationship had started to form, and when Kristin had gotten to meet her one true love

_Maddie had been sitting in the cab Zack had sent her in to get ready for their first official date. He had only given her 45 minutes to change and Boston University was 15 minutes away from the Tipton. As soon as the cab had arrived, she paid him the fee, with no tip. She then raced across the campus. She arrived exhausted at the dorm entrance and raced in and ran towards her dorm. She fiddled with the key as she opened it, and ran inside exhausted. Her roommate Kristin was sitting on her bed watching "The Notebook" on T.V. "Hey Maddie." Her voice echoed. " What are you doing home so early? Prom crash?" she asked laughing. "Actually we ditched the prom," Maddie stated, "He is picking me up in 30 minutes." She finished with a smile as she thought of Zack. 'MADELINE FITZPATRICK! What happened?" Kristin asked wanting to know. Maddie was happy to explain and was glad someone had wanted to listen, " Well half way through are first dance we kind of kissed." She stated remembering it "WHAT!" she heard Kristin scream. "He kissed you and you didn't stop him?" she questioned Maddie. "No." Maddie finished quite surprised herself. "His tongue went in your mouth" Kristin added, knowing she was right. "What, no… How did you know?" she finished surprised at yourself. "Because you are acting like a 5 year-old on Christmas who just received a new Barbie doll." Kristin stated. "Anyways, I guess I kind of wanted him to, I thought it might be kind of awkward the 3 year age difference but he turns 18 in 2 weeks, and graduates in a month so I'm not so sure, plus he's going to Boston College so he won't be far away," She stated before adding, "He's cute though I wouldn't let his tongue in my mouth and I made him beg, and I didn't let him and he got so forceful and aggressive. It gave me so much pleasure." She finished, "How much Maddie." Kristin asked wanting the most intimate details. "I think I moaned loud enough for people staying on the 31st floor to hear me." She stated, "God, I miss him." She added. "That's Hot Maddie." Kristin finished. "Kristin, I need to borrow one of your outfits, I want to look hot for him!" Maddie stated questioning herself. "Geez, Jealous he won't want you?" Kristin finished teasing her. "KRISTIN!" Maddie said annoyingly "Ok ok!" Kristin sorted through her clothes and handed Maddie a baby blue Hollister shirt that was a cross between ocean blue and baby blue that brought out her eyes, with the same color beads on one side of it. A white mini skirt was next from Hollister. Now normally Maddie would have considered too short, but she had no option. He would be here any second, and the second fact was well Kristin knew what she was doing. Finally, a gorgeous new pair of tall chocolate brown Ugg boots. As Maddie was picking them up a pair of tall brown socks, with baby blue polka dots on them complete with white bows on the sides hit her on the head. "OW!" she stated "Maddie they are socks!" Kristin finished. "Change!" she finished, as she grabbed a comb and weaved it through Maddie's hair and gave her a zigzagged part. "Grab the hair spray, and there are a thing of clips that we can twist into you hair that match the shirt that I found at Claire's today." She finished. At that very moment the buzzer rang. "Hello." Kristin stated "Sign in with the landlord." She finished knowing it wasn't necessary but now she was buying more time. "Ok" the voice finished. As Kristin hung up the buzzer Maddie walked out. Maddie looked gorgeous, any guy could have wanted her, and Kristin was proud of herself. "Your date is here!" Kristin finished, "WHAT!" Maddie screamed, "I made him sign in with the landlord, It will probably take him 20 minutes." She finished. "Just enough time to finish your hair "she smiled laughing. Kristin grabbed the clips and hairspray and quickly inserted them into her hair, and sprayed her hair with her hairspray. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Kristin screamed Coming to the door, and walked over. When she opened it she found a cute blonde boy waiting for Maddie in a brown Hollister polo, jeans with holes and them on the knees, and brown Abercrombie flip-flops. "Hi, I'm Kristin" Kristin said introducing herself. But Zack however was too distracted when he saw Maddie. "Hi" Maddie said somewhat embarrassed "Hey Hottie." He finished. Maddie blushed and her face turned red." Zack walked up to her and kissed him. Kristin looked at them, as their kiss became deeper and deeper and he was pushing her against the wall. How sweet Kristin was thinking. But as Maddie had ended up straddling him with her legs wrapped around his waist against the wall, and Maddie began to moan. Kristin grew squirmy at the sight of them, "I'll be back at 11." She finished "So um yea." As soon as she had finished her sentence she ran out the door._

"MADDIE! MADDIE!" Zack said becoming louder and louder, "They are coming!" Maddie quickly grabbed it and shoved it under the candy counter. "Hey Maddie" Kristin and London said together "Hey, how do you 2 know each other?" Maddie asked inquisitively. " Our fathers." They stated. " How you doing sweet thang?" Zack stated to Kristin. Maddie grew jealous and London sensed it. "Fine" Kristin stated shrugging it off. " Wait a second," Kristin started, "Isn't he your boyfriend?" Kristin asked.

Cliffhanger! Woot woot! Comment. Sorry the flashback is long! Decent sized chapter! Anyways, Read and Review if you want the next chapter up! )!

Love Always,

ClarinetChica2009

Or

Lauren


	3. A moment like this

Story: Can Love Be Withheld

Author: ClarinetChica2009, What happens when Maddie and Zack start to date, at his prom. But what happens when they decide not to tell the hotel staff or his mother, and they want to find out who was seen kissing Maddie?

Genre: Humor/Romance/Comedy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' Disney does, and who knows if I did I might have turned into London )! (Sorry, if this offends some of you. Just so you know I love London's character).

Authors Note: Hey Guys, I changed the way the top and bottom will read now. I hope it looks better. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and if you haven't and are reading this please, my goal is 5 reviews a chapter I had seven this time so thanks guys. I also accept Anonymous Reviews, so if you don't have an account and are reading this thanks. But for now on with the story:

**_Previously on The Suite Life: _**rs, it was crimped and curled so that it was somewhat wavy, in what was considered loose mermaid curls. She had beautiful ocean-blue colored eyes that were big not too big but fit her face. They were the kind when someone else was to look into them their soul might spill to her regardless if she wanted them to. The girl also wore a long sleeved crimson red Hollister shirt with a white-laced camisole under it. A short jean skirt with fringe on the end with silver weaved belt that lay on her hips over the skirt. They belt contained glitter and stars meshed into the normal silver and glittering silver weaves, London realized she had seen the belt at Wet Seal. The girls feet were adorned with tall sand colored Ugg Boots that ended three inches below her knees. Underneath the boots, she sported red with many multi colored striped socks that brought out the color and accent in the shirt. " London is that you?" the voice asked again. "Kristin?" London asked curiously. "Yea" the voice replied. London and Kristin started to scream and this is what broke Maddie and Zack from their kiss.

Squirming around frantically after hearing a familiar scream Maddie saw her roommate had entered the Tipton. "Zack! Take off your shirt!" she said eagerly "What!" he exclaimed to her "Take off your shirt, and flip-flops, pull your pants down to below your boxers. Give me your belt." She finished. "Why are we getting our groove on?" he asked her. "No!" she exclaimed, "It's my roommate! Kristin won't remember you from last night, trust me, she's too big of a slut, and if she can remember hit on her, and London for that matter, I don't care no one is going to know about us."

"MADDIE! MADDIE!" Zack said becoming louder and louder, "They are coming!" Maddie quickly grabbed it and shoved it under the candy counter. "Hey Maddie" Kristin and London said together "Hey, how do you 2 know each other?" Maddie asked inquisitively. " Our fathers." They stated. " How you doing sweet thang?" Zack stated to Kristin. Maddie grew jealous and London sensed it. "Fine" Kristin stated shrugging it off. " Wait a second," Kristin started, "Isn't he your boyfriend?" Kristin asked.

Maddie and Zack just looked at each other not knowing what to do. " Ugh… no." she finished hesitantly. "Really so who were you just kissing." London shouted loudly. Mr. Moseby looked at her. " That was Lucas, he works in the restaurant, you know he's a junior goes to Boston College?" Kristin stared at her , Maddie motioned her not to mention anything. "Oh yea you mentioned that." Kristin said. " So, you guys want to go shopping?" London asked, "Since Maddie has a boyfriend we need to take her to Victoria's Secret." Kristin and London laughed, " I need more stuff Todd is supposedly coming back." London finished; London has started to date Todd St. Mark, after he had finished dental school early and now has his own office. " So what am I suppose to do while you lovely ladies are gone." Zack said flirtingly. " I don't know annoy Moseby do your school work." London finished. " I must change first." she finished. "Follow me Kristin. You have to see the new suite daddy upgraded me too." London added trying to show off. Kristin nodded and followed London. " We will meet you in 40 minutes, I already got Moseby to let you off." London said as they entered the elevator.

"Zack, that was hot!" Maddie stated. "Why thank you." He finished. At that moment Carey walked out of the elevator. "Zack!" she yelled, " We are in a four star hotel! You can't expect us to stay here if you can't keep your shirt on, and your belt and your shoes" she finished. "Besides its Spring Break don't you have homework." She added "No, and I'm sorry, I had a bump on my stomach and Maddie said she was going to look at it." She finished. Carey eyed them. "Ok. Zack, I have rehearsal tonight after the show Moseby wants it more updated and what not, so I wont be home until at least 2. So try and find something you can do since Cody is at math camp." " Ok mom." Carey was then an emergency by the stage director, and ran off after him into the ballroom. " Wait right here Zack." Maddie stated to him, and ran off to Mr. Moseby. She came back with 2 keys in her hand. " Meet me in the room at 7 tonight. I'll be back from shopping with London and Kristin, and we will see how things work. Stop at the pharmacy and pick up you know what." Zack looked at her almost in shock. She pecked him on the lips and with that London and Kristin had come out of the elevator, and she followed him. Zack just stood there in shock.

Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to add more. But I have so much homework its pretty much impossible for me to do so much more. So once again review, and If I do some work tomorrow and tonight, there might be a new chapter out by Monday. I might change the way the story goes to. I don't know. The story isn't coming out as planned so It depends.

Love Always,

Lauren

Clarinet Chica 2009


	4. I'll Do Anything to Love you

Story: Can Love Be Withheld

Author: ClarinetChica2009,

Lauren

E-Mail: What happens when Maddie and Zack start to date, at his prom. But what happens when they decide not to tell the hotel staff or his mother, and they want to find out who was seen kissing Maddie?

Genre: Humor/Romance/Comedy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' Disney does, and who knows if I did I might have turned into London )! (Sorry, if this offends some of you. Just so you know I love London's character.

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Anyways, I decided to write another chapter because I don't have any homework and am trying to find a way to procrastinate. I actually was considering stopping the story but I will continue. I give some form of Credit to Alyssa (AlmostFamous12) I think that's her pen name. Anyways I am also really sorry about last chapter's Previously on The Suite Life. Somehow, there happened to be a miscommunication between the document and onto the editor to make it the chapter. I will fix it as soon as I'm done posting. I also had a couple emails regarding Maddie's Roommate Kristin, and I just want to say. That I Live in Newport Beach, and that's how we dress out here Hollister and Abercrombie. I based it off one of my best friends looks. However, we finally taught her to wear Hollister, and she has eyes of like an ocean. They are just plain gorgeous. Her boyfriend, Matt, hates her eyes for that. So sorry if she came off like a slut she isn't. Her importance plays a role later in the story though, so that is how she will come in. So on with the story

**Previously on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:**

**So, you guys want to go shopping?" London asked, "Since Maddie has a boyfriend we need to take her to Victoria's Secret." Kristin and London laughed.**

**"We will meet you in 40 minutes, I already got Moseby to let you off." London said as they entered the elevator.**

**"Ok. Zack, I have rehearsal tonight after the show Moseby wants it more updated and what not, so I wont be home until at least 2. So try and find something you can do since Cody is at math camp." " Ok mom." Carey was told there was an emergency by the stage director, and ran off after him into the ballroom. " Wait right here Zack." Maddie stated to him, and ran off to Mr. Moseby. She came back with 2 keys in her hand. " Meet me in the room at 7 tonight. I'll be back from shopping with London and Kristin, and we will see how things work. Stop at the pharmacy and pick up you know what." Zack looked at her almost in shock. She pecked him on the lips and with that London and Kristin had come out of the elevator, and she followed him. Zack just stood there in shock.**

Zack woke out of his daze, and decided he should do what Maddie told him besides women could be really moody, especially Maddie at some moments. However, at that moment his mother came back out of the rehearsal hall. "Zack, Cody's coming home tomorrow." She finished. "I completelyforgot, I can't believe it. Can you have Maddie run you down to the airport or take a cab tomorrow? I have 2 shows tonight so it ends at 3 and hisplane lands in at 10 and secondly, I am going to be exhausted Moseby wants me to rehearse afterwards." She finished almost out of breath. "Yea, sure mom." He finished "The flight information is on the table. She finished, "Thanks Zack. You are the best!" she kissed him on the cheek, "I have to run," With that she ran out."

Zack walked out of the hotel and started to walk down the street towards the pharmacy. He hit the intersection he then crossed across the street and entered the pharmacy. He walked nervously toward the aisle that contained the condoms he needed to pick up. He was given awkward looks as he walked passed the pads and tampons. As he almost reached the condoms he heard someone,"Zack?" it asked curiously. Zack turned around "Need any help?" a voice asked. "Max!" he said shocked. "Need help or you disoriented. You kind of are in the ladies aisle. Ever heard of feminine care?" she finished "Ya, why?" he finished. All of sudden a loud voice boomed down the aisle,"Max you are off the clock after you help this young man." "Thank God." Max whispered under her breath. "So do you need help?" she finished. Zack thought about this but knew he could trust Max. " Max, I'm here to pick up condoms." Max looked at him. "For…" she looked at him "Me." He finished. "Dude, you don't even have a girl friend!" she finished. "Actually…." He started "Who." Max asked. 'I'm not saying." He finished. "Ok." She finished looking at him. She walked down the aisle grabbed a box off the shelf and threw it at him. "Here." She finished "Thanks, I think I want a soda too." Max looked at him and Zack waited for her to move. "Dude, Aisle 3" she finished "Dude, I thought you were suppose to be helping me." Zack finished. "I did, Aisle 3." Zack groaned and walked toward it and grabbed a Coke out of the small fridge near the check stand. Max rang him up he paid the $14 dollars he owed her. He turned around and had an idea, "Hey Max, if you were a girl what kind of flowers would you want?" he finished, "If I was a girl?" she asked "Ya." he finished "From a guy?" she asked "Yup!" Zack started. " Honestly, you want me to show you how to impress your girlfriend?" she asked. She was upset that Zack had said if she was a girl but she was some what used to it so It didn't bother her as much. "Let, me come with you and we will plan the most amazing thing for your girlfriend that anyone can ask." She smiled, she knew she was helping someone even if the guy she had admired for the longest time was going to loose his virginity and it wasn't to her, maybe someday he would do this for her. "Just give me a second to clock out." She finished as she walked into the employee room, and walked back out. "Come on Zack it will be amazing." She smiled as they walked out of the pharmacy.

As they crossed the street at the intersection Max really wanted to figure out who his girlfriend was. "So Zack if I help you, can I try to guess whom your girlfriend is?" she asked. "Ok you have 20 questions." He said "Do I know her?" Max started "Yes." "Ok Question 2, does she go to our school?" "No." Zack finished. "Is she older than you." Max asked as they were opening the door to the florist. "Yes" he finished. "Ok. Thanks." Max didn't want to guess anymore or figure out who it who it could be. They walked it up to the counter. Where a 20-year-old college student was doing homework for art. She looked up. Max was glad that it was someone artistic and could help them. "Hi, can I help you guys?" she asked. "Um.." Max started "You are in art. Right?" she asked. "Yea why?" she asked "Ok my friend Zack over here, has to impress his girlfriend." "Oh let me do it I know everything!" she said excitedly. "I'm Heather by the way." She stated "Hi, they both stated." "So, the easiest way is a lot of flowers that mean something. Are you going to be busy tonight?" Heather asked "Hun?" Zack asked not understanding the question. "Yea, he's stupid ignore him that's why I came." Max finished. "Ok so is this at her house or your house or." Heather started. "The Tipton." Max finished. "He lives there." Max added. "Ok so in your hotel room." She started as she drifted off towards the back she came back with a box. She hoisted the box on the counter. "5 dozen Roses turned into Rose petals. I just finished them." Max looked in the box. "Nice. They are in good shape." Heather walked towards the back, and picked up another box. A dozen of the white roses turned into petals as well. These are complementary." She finished "Thanks Max added." Heather walked towards the fridge and grabbed a lot of flowers. "72 long stemmed roses." She finished wrapping a bow on it. " Place it on the bed. It will capture her heart." Heather added "What about we make her uses the flowers across the hotel?" "That's a great idea." Zack added, "Ok so how do we do it?" Max added "Ok, Did you meet her in the hotel" Heather started. "Yea." Zack stated. "What color did she wear?" "Pink" he finished She then grabbed a vase and grabbed white daisies and filled it up with water and the flowers. She filled it with it and than went to the fridge to grab a rose. She stuck the rose in with the daisies. "Hun?" Zack stated. Heather wrote on the small card, "To a rose among daisies. You found the next clue. I love you with all my heart; You wore pink when I told you I loved you. Where you wore this you shall find your next clue" Max looked at the card, " Perfect." She stated. "So Zack 5 clues?" she asked him "Yea sounds good." He finished. " Did you dance with her where you met her?" Heather asked again "Yea," she walked over. She grabbed a bunch of pink daisies, Asian lilies, and anything pink she could find and added it in to the next vase she than tied it with a pink bow. She grabbed another little card. "You danced so gracefully with me that night and I remember how it reminded me of how when we sat upstairs as the water gracefully flew beneath us." Max looked curious. Heather grabbed 22 lilies and wrapped them in a bouquet. Place them by the pool or give it to the lifeguard. Zack nodded. Heather thought hard for a second. She than found a variety of different color tulips. "Everyone loves them" she stated. She than grabbed another card writing, "Tulips are nice, and remind me of you but nothing says I love you like the poem "Roses are red and violets are blue." Red and violet is where you shall find your next clue." She than grabbed majestic purple flowers "Purple means royalty in the 1600's. I am waiting for my queen when I shall hope to see you!" she placed the card on top. "That's 5 however I want you to have a trail of rose petals from the elevator to your room you are staying in, I will give you these for free, as well as the final clue." She finished "Thanks." Zack stated. She grabbed pink rose petals from the box 10 dozen roses into petals. She grabbed a card. As she took a vase of pink daisies she added the card, Pink is for perfection follow the trail of pink, where I shall finally get to see you. "You know what." She started "What" Zack and Max stated. "Do you know the doorman or bellhop who could give your girlfriend the 72 large stemmed roses? We need to write a clue for the rose among daisies. "Candy" Zack stated. "What?" they asked. He scribbled the clue among all the sweets in the world you stand by you catch my eye. Where you do this everyday you will find the next clue. "That's good" Heather stated. "Oh get strawberries dipped in chocolate as well." Heather started as she rang up the flowers." "$212.54" she finished. Zack handed her his credit card. She swiped it rang it up, they than thanked her and than he and Max walked out arms full of flowers. Max had run into Godiva grabbed chocolate covered strawberries for him as Zack tried to call a cab.

Zack called a cab and he and Max than walked outside. Esteban greeted them "Little Blonde person and friend, How can I assist you?" he asked. Max had already gone to place the daisies and rose on the candy counter. Zack reached in and gave him the 72 long stemmed roses. "When Maddie comes in give these to her and tell her to follow it." Esteban took the roses "What its like to have a crush." He finished "I know man, I know." Mr. Moseby than walked across. "Mr. Martin! What are you and your little friend doing with these flowers?" he asked. "Let me do it and I'm out of your hair for the rest of the week." Zack stated, "Done." Mr. Moseby agreeded, Max came back saying everything was in place, and to take the rose petals up, as well as the pink daisies. "Thanks Max." he finished "No problem." She stated as she left.

As Max walked out the door Maddie, Kristin, and London walked in. The door holders now had all 3 girls' bags. Esteban saw them, "Maddie!" he hollered. "Ya" she stated. "I have something that someone left for you. "I'm following the bags." London stated as she went up the elevator. Kristin stayed with Maddie. Esteban walked over towards the bellhop counter and picked up the 72 roses. As he walked back towards them Maddie and Kristin had their hands cupped over their mouths when they saw them. "Oh My God Maddie" Kristin stated. "Here" Esteban stated. " I must get back to work. But first I shall hear the Card." Ok Maddie started to read the card, " Among all the sweets in the world you stand by you catch my eye. Where you do this everyday you will find the next clue. " Oh My God he is the sweetest boyfriend ever!" Maddie said. "Boyfriend?" Esteban stated.

Hey Guys! Cliffhanger woot woot! Sorry I wrote that whole flower shop scence with a girl named Agnes cause that's one of my friends names but I than realized that the girl in tonight's episode was that, I forgot cause I didn't watch it. Prom issues, even though it in May. So If I missed one or two of the switches I'm .So I shall wait for the reviews

Love Always,

ClarinetChica2009

Or

Lauren


	5. Key to a Girls Heart

Story: Can Love Be Withheld

Summary: What happens when Maddie and Zack start to date, at his prom. But what happens when they decide not to tell the hotel staff or his mother, and clues are dropped and people find out

Genre: Humor/Romance/Comedy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' Disney does, and who knows if I did I might have turned into London )! (Sorry, if this offends some of you. Just so you know I love London's character.

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Anyways, I decided to write another chapter because I don't have any homework and am trying to find a way to procrastinate. I actually was considering stopping the story but I will continue. This might be the last chapter out for a while. Well if you consider Friday, or if I have time today, I will type it and then later in the week I will post it. Hey, I don't think many of you read these, but if you are a new reader I'd like you to review each chapter so I know what u like and don't like, and if you haven't done that then do so. Criticism is good too. So if you read this and hate it, than tell me. Nicely of course, but I respect your opinions. If you don't like a character tell me, and why and than I can work on it or if you feel the story is rushing or has too much detail or something tell me! Anyways, onto this chapter.

**Previously on Suite Life**: Maddie, Kristin, and London walked into the Tipton. The door holders now had all 3 girls' bags. Esteban saw them, "Maddie!" he hollered. "Ya" she stated. "I have something that someone left for you. "I'm following the bags." London stated as she went up the elevator. Kristin stayed with Maddie. Esteban walked over towards the bellhop counter and picked up the 72 roses. As he walked back towards them Maddie and Kristin had their hands cupped over their mouths when they saw them. "Oh My God Maddie" Kristin stated. "Here" Esteban stated. " I must get back to work. But first I shall hear the Card." Ok Maddie started to read the card, " Among all the sweets in the world you stand by you catch my eye. Where you do this everyday you will find the next clue. " Oh My God he is the sweetest boyfriend ever!" Maddie said. "Boyfriend?" Esteban stated.

Maddie realized what she had just said, "Crap!" she stated. Kristin hit her face to her forehead. "Esteban, know one is to know do u understand. You CANT tell anyone!" Maddie stated somewhat loudly to him. "I shall not, otherwise it would be known as a betrayal to my country and to ladies of all around the world." He finished. "Thanks." Maddie said. Kristin smiled at him as he walked away "We're toast" Maddie sighed. "He's kinda cute though." She finished. "KRISTIN!" Maddie said "What?" "Lets get these flowers upstairs, which means we need to find the other ones." Kristin groaned. "Or you can go upstairs with London, Its no burden to me and London wont mind showing off all of her spring clothes?" Maddie asked "Coming." Kristin finished "Among all the sweets in the world you stand by you catch my eye, where you do this everyday you shall find the next clue." Maddie read off the card. "So the Candy Counter." Both girls echoed laughing at what each other had said. "Jinx" Kristin called. Mr.Moseby walked out of his office. "Maddie can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked her. She tried to use hand signals to communicate with him but failed to. Kristin laughed before saying to Mr.Moseby, "She's jinxed until I say her name." She finished. "Anyone seen Zack he left flowers in the ballroom, and the show is going to start. "We will pick them up for you." Kristin stated. "Thanks!" Mr.Moseby stated. Kristin and Maddie darted across the lobby to the candy counter, where a girl name Danielle was working. She turned behind her picked up the flowers and turned back around and handed them to her. "These what you are looking for?" she asked "Ya." Kristin stated, "Maddie, read the card." Maddie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She finished exhaling deeply. " He's sweet." Danielle finished, "Your boyfriend. I know where he got those done, My sisters works at a flower shop, its her hand writing, and I saw the other ones, they are all gorgeous, Are you in for a treat tonight?" Danielle stated laughing. "Thank your sister for doing this for him and me, It's really sweet." Maddie added. "No problem. I just hope that some day that I have a boyfriend who will do that for me. Trust me he is going to sweep you off your feet." She added. " Thanks Danielle, you're the best." Maddie stated as she walked off. Danielle reminded her of a younger her, she was very intelligent, and smart and Danielle was much more mature than Maddie was even though Maddie was very mature she didn't have London, as a teenager. They walked towards the ballroom, due to Mr.Moseby had mentioned that their were flowers in there. Kristin was holding the flowers, she groaned. "How many more" she whined. They entered the ballroom and they picked up the flowers in their Maddie loved the pink flowers that had been left for her. The flowers made her feel so feminine. She smiled at the way he remembered.

She read the clue before stating, "To the roof" Maddie than handed Kristin the vase of flowers. They walked toward the elevator when London came out, "Their you two are I was looking for you." Kristin tried to smile. "Geez, what happened to you?" London asked. Kristin had the two vases in each hand and the seventy-two long stemmed roses which were heavier than they looked. "Who are they from?" London asked. "Maddie's boyfriend" Kristin stated "Todd sent me a dress!" London stated excitedly, I found it when I went upstairs. "How um… Romantic?" Kristin stated looking for the right word. Kristin really wanted to say it wasn't. However this showed her how badly she needed to stop judging guys by their covers or how well they were in bed. _She had been in love once in high school. His name was Matt. They were both in band had know each other since 6th grade, and called each other by nicknames since seventh grade. Kristin was an amazing clarinetist one of the best in the country. He played trombone and tuba. They stood by each other in all the football games. They talked on the bus. Made fun of everything that happened. They drove with each other to the all-state rehearsals, honor band, and all state jazz band. They had fun, making her old car drive faster than it could go and anything they could find. However, neither one of them would make the first move. Their friendship was more important. She had loved him, and thought that senior year they would become one. However, it was senior year, he was smart very smart he was even up for valedictorian. He had his share of girlfriends in band and this time decided that he didn't want one in band. This time it was orchestra. She was pretty her name was Catherine. She was gorgeous, very pretty and popular among the group they hung out around. He had asked her to homecoming. She asked him to Sadies, than he asked her to winter formal and eventually prom. Kristin had then become heart broken. She pulled away from the whole band aspects. She focused on her grades. She isolated herself from the band. Eventually pulling completely away from Matt. The band had voted them destined to be together forever as a couple. However, neither one would take that. Catherine had followed him to everything. The last and final straw was graduation Matt had become a Merit finalist, and than finally he was valedictorian. When they had met they knew that Matt would be one and they had agreed that no matter what that Kristin would be the one to escort him off the stage. Kristin was the first one to hug him when he had been announced valedictorian. She was so enthralled with the whole thing. The entire student body as well as Catherine had congratulated him and he had than asked Catherine to escort him on and off the stage. Kristin's heart had been broken and all of her friends knew. Anytime, he came to talk to her she avoided him someway. When she graduation came another valedictorian Justin another of her friends asked her knowing the pain and sorrow she was going through. She had agreed knowing that it might help him remember because it was something she would never forget. Kristin than started to remember his look when they brushed passed him, and he remembered. He tried to apologize for months. But she couldn't forgive him._

Kristin was broken out of thought when she heard a voice. "KRISTIN,KRISTIN!" London hollered. "Coming?" the voice asked a the wind flew passed her face as she got out of the elevator. Maddie saw a tear fall. "What is wrong Kristin?" she asked. "Thinking about my one true love." She stated. "I know what its like" Maddie responded. As they saw the water lilies floating in the pool, Lance tapped Maddie's shoulder. "These are for you." He stated. " Thanks." She realized that the only was to go was down so they went down to the 23rd floor. When they left Maddie saw the huge trail of rose petals on the floor. She smiled, laughing hysterically. "He's amazing" she stated picking up the other flowers that had been left there for her. Kristin and London went back up to London's Penthouse. Maddie walked toward the door of the hotel room when she reached it she opened and saw….

Cliffhanger again woot woot. So that whole Kristin flashback, I want to use her more in my stories from now on, and that really happened to one of my friends, the names are switched though so you might find a flaw so sorry if it comes out sort of funky. Anyways, next update should most likely be Friday )!

Lots of Love,

Lauren

Please comment and review the more I get the more chapters you get!


	6. I want you to want me

Story: Can Love Be Withheld

Summary: What happens when Maddie and Zack start to date, at his prom. But what happens when they decide not to tell the hotel staff or his mother, and clues are dropped and people find out

Genre: Humor/Romance/Comedy.

Rating: M (For this chapter only) If I need to up the story rating please tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' Disney does, and who knows if I did I might have turned into London )! (Sorry, if this offends some of you. Just so you know I love London's character.

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I got so many lately. I'm going to try and make this a decent chapter. It's going to be short, because I have been so busy. Update will most likely be Fridays or weekends from now on. Sorry I missed it last weekThis is also going to be the sex scene so if your squirmy or have no idea what that word means don't read it. You don't need to read this chapter to understand what happens in the rest of the story and the following chapters. I also need to thank Kristin because she helped me with writing this chapter. You know 7 minutes in heaven really is a beneficial game. My Matt and My Kristin are now together )! Locking people in closets really do help lol! Haha. I'm also taking away the authors notes in these chapters so that's why. It will also say that in the summary as u probably already saw. )! Anyways, now onto the story.

**Previously on Suite Life**: They went up to the 23rd floor. When they left Maddie saw the huge trail of rose petals on the floor. She smiled, laughing hysterically. "He's amazing," she stated picking up the other flowers that had been left there for her. Kristin and London went back up to London's Penthouse. Maddie walked toward the door of the hotel room when she reached it she opened and saw….

She smiled laughing she couldn't believe it. There were roses everywhere. "Zack." she smiled laughing. Zack stood looking at her. She had changed. She was wearing a sweater now with white and brown shades and layers in it while the hood that had faux fur on it. She wore a short skirt. It was a light jean denim color, short it was more than 7 inches above her knees. She had beaded Abercrombie flip flops on her feet. She looked cold. She wore 3 layers under her sweater. She looked incredible. "Maddie!" he said. They met each other in the middle of the room. Maddie shut the door. She jumped on top of him. He was caught a bit off guard. He almost fell but she pulled herself towards him and he caught his balance. She was straddled against him. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. He pecked on her neck. She moaned at this. He walked her over to the bed and set her down. She screamed at this. He grabbed a box off the table. He sat next to her. She sat up. She crawled over him, and sat between his legs. He opened the box and picked up a strawberry and swung his arm around Maddie. She turned around and kissed him. He pulled away slowly, and she took a bite of the strawberry. However, she bit too much and so he bit the extra part of the strawberry from her mouth. He chewed it, while she looked at him. She smiled at him. He knew she was thinking. So he kissed her.

She pushed down harder on his lips and harder and until they needed to breathe. She pulled his sweatshirt off of him. He pulled over her sweater and threw it on the floor. He kissed her. He pulled off her long sleeved ¾ length shirt up and over her head. She forcefully pulled off his shirt realizing that he was not the 12-year-old little boy she used to watch. She looked at him, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but giggle. He unbuttoned her skirt and she raised her body so that the skirt slid down her legs and onto the bed where Zack than picked it up and threw it on the floor next to the other clothes. She wore a lacy white thong underneath it. He then pulled off her grayish colored tank top off, leaving her with a lacy white push up bra from Victoria's Secret. He rolled her over so that she was on top of him. She than undid Zack's zipper and he kicked off him pants. His boxers where a green plaid and wee hot on him. She than pulled these off as he kicked her. She smiled. He undid her bra, as he fiddled with the strap then leaving it on the floor. He pulled down her panties, and she kicked them off of her. She pushed his pelvis against his. This time he let out a slight moan. While Maddie's body tingled. "Zack, I need you." She stated. He pushed his pelvis down harder against hers and kissed her everywhere. Maddie moaned at this. He than began to kiss her on the lips hard. He pushed his tongue further in her mouth. She moaned as their tongues intertwined. He laid off letting her breathe. She then put her legs apart letting him know that it was time.

He grabbed the condom, fiddling with it before putting it on. He slowly took his penis and placed it inside of her and then took it out. She grabbed his pulling him down. He than began rubbing his hands up and down her body. She began to shiver. Zack than began to push harder and deeper. "She screamed his name. His penis was large and fit tightly insider of her, she felt everything. Maddie was tired but it didn't matter now. He pushed it in, and left it in, he kissed her. As he pulled it out She nearly screamed. Zack wasn't breathing normally now but Maddie kissed him hard. Maddie was now on top of him but then he slowly turned her, Maddie looked at him knowing whatever he did would surprise her. Zack touched her belly button with his tongue. He stroked her with his hands as his tongue made circular motions. He touched her clitoris, which began to swell he than pecked it. Maddie moaned. Zack then kissed her lips knowing she felt helpless he started to lick her everywhere. She screamed. He took his fingers and inserted one of them inside of her. He then felt around inside of her she slowly pulled them out and he started to lick her whole vagina. Maddie's upper body began to squirm, and she screamed his name. He pushed his fingers in harder when she screamed. He pecked her clitoris dragging it a little. He felt her body relax as she groaned realizing that she had an orgasm. He slowly moved up towards her and kissed her gently on the lips knowing that she was probably too tired to but so much energy into it and he didn't want to exhaust her. She smiled at him. "I love you." She stated as she rested her head on his upper torso.

He knew what the final touches he needed to do were. "Hey sweetie pie, I'm going to go turn on the bath tub so that you can lay in it and relax. "Aww.." she replied. "You are so sweet." He got up, and changed back into his clothes. He threw the condom out. His hair was tangled in every which way. He walked into the bathroom. Where there were rose petals where he had set everywhere. He added bath salts and relaxing bubble bath from Victoria's secret that Max had left for Maddie. He turned the water until it was hot but not too hot for Maddie's body so her skin burned somewhat. He laid the bath pillow attached to the tub. He set out the Tipton bathrobe with the logo embedded on the right side, on the stool near the tub. He then walked out. Maddie laid on the bed somewhat asleep and had not moved. "Hey Sweetie." He stated as he sat down next to her. "How are you?" he asked "Never have been better." She stated with the biggest smile on her face. He slowly reached under her picking her up, She laid lifeless in his arms. He walked her over to the bathroom. Gently setting her in the tub. He placed her, and she smiled. "You are the sweetest." She stated to him. " Hey, Zacky." She stated. "Yea." He asked when she stated this. "Lets go away." She finished.

Another Cliffy! Woot woot! Anyways, sorry for the crappy update I was going to add more but then u guys will get more chapters, and I have choir and all-state rehersals today so! Anyways, there you go.. I got so many reviews last time I loved it! I also tried to make the chapters easier to read so I hope it helped )! They aren't real paragraphs but hey!

3 Always

Lauren


End file.
